


You are getting married?

by suzakukills



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Hisagi/Kaien fics, mostly crack!tastic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I truly have no idea how I spawned this brain child of mine, but looking back on my archive, I've got quite a few of these. They are back-dated to '05 and do have a more serious side of Hisagi, since they were written when the manga was still early on, plus the omake hadn't shown his kooky side.

Hisagi fumbled with the keys, they spur and spun.

He found himself unable to find the right one, why the hell  _did_  he have so many fucking keys anyway? He took them out from the keychain and tried them one by one on the stubborn door; tossing them onto the floor if they did not succeed into letting him into his apartment. 

7 keys later, he managed to find the right one and opened the door; quickly he turned the lights on and frowned at the empty room, the room that had been empty for three long years now.  
  
He was interrupted from his reverie by a loud knock.  
  
"Go away", Hisagi headed to bed, feeling sick yet again.  
  
"Shuuhei, open up" the familiar voice caused him to turn around.  
  
"Go away, Shiba-Fuukutaichou" he said, starting to tense.  
  
"Please open the door" the voice sounded desperate.  
  
Hisagi approached the door slowly, and leaned on it.   
  
"What do you want? Go home to your wife"  
  
"I can´t, please just  _open_  up"  
  
"Fine" Hisagi opened the door, fearing for his mental stability, his so called progress for three years would go down the drain if he saw Kaien right now.  
  
"What is it?" he looked away, never daring to face him.

"She is dead" Kaien clinged to Hisagi´s neck.

"What are you talking about? And please let go for me" the warmth invaded Hisagi´s sharp senses.  
  
"Shuuhei, why won’t you look at me?" Kaien´s voice seemed to fade away, his breathing faltered. Hisagi closed the door and led Kaien into the kitchen.  
  
"Please do not address me so informally, Shiba-Fuukutaichou"

"What is wrong with you?" Kaien threw the beer that Hisagi had just handed him at the wall. " I don’t need a beer -- right now I need a friend, damn it"  
  
"You are what is wrong with me! Suddenly coming here after three fuckin’ years! You just went and married some girl; you left me without a second thought! And you threw me away like I was nothing, Kaien"

"Shuuhei, you know it was not like that"

"I don’t care. why are you here?"

“Miyako, she’s… she is dead! And I needed someone I could rely on", Kaien walked over to Hisagi, he tried to hug him, to lean on him.

"I –I’m sorry, I I had no idea. But, this is none of my business, I know it hurts but you can’t just show up here”, Hisagi couldn’t even think straight, his head was still spinning from the disheveled man that Kaien was right now.

"You know it hurts? You don’t know a thing" Kaien pushed Hisagi into the wall, his face too close. "The woman I loved was killed and there wasn’t a thing I could do to stop it! Then yo--"   
  
Hisagi glared and looked away.

"I... I´m, I´m sorry, I will leave" Kaien turned around.

"Wait... I am here if you need me, as a friend but never nothing more"

"Would you mind coming tomorrow with me to the... funeral?" he stumbled upon the words, his gaze going blank.

"I will be there", Hisagi closed the door he never thought would open again; a feeling of loneliness far stronger than ever before engulfed him as he let Kaien walk away from his apartment.

Tomorrow, once his head was cleared he would definitely be a good friend for Kaien.

For now, he would hold on to the sweet schent Kaien had left behind.

But perhaps, there would be no tomorrow, at least not for the young Shiba Kaien.

 


	2. Chapter 2

" Why won’t Hisagi-kun transfer to my division? ", Kaien looked up from the Seireitei Communication issue he was scanning idly. 

"Because I don’t trust you enough for you to be my FukuTaichou, and besides being your underdog the other half of the time is enough for me...", Hisagi kept writing down music notes on his notebook, as he stroke down on the chords of his guitar.

"Are you still made about last night? "

" Yes" 

"You sure are vengeful "

" I’m not vengeful, you just piss me off", clearly he wasn't going to be able to concentrate today, not how this conversation was going.

"You are acting kind of rude today ", a magazine flew across the room and hit Hisagi straight in the face. 

" Shut Up" 

"If you keep acting like that I will have to teach you some discipline" , the magazine wasn't the only thing that dropped down on the floor.

Hisagi called in sick the other day, he was still sore from the previous night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was unusual for everything to be so quite around here lately, they’d managed to have lunch at a normal pace – and even had started eating their dessert when Kaien dropped the verbal bomb.

Hisagi almost choked on the ice-cream.

"You are getting married?"  
  
"Yeah, in two months...", Kaien never looked up from the litchi bowl.   
  
"Who is she?", Hisagi wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Her name is Miyako"  
  
"It is a pretty name"  
  
"She is a beautiful lady, refined and delicate"  
  
"Everything I’m not", Hisagi mouthed silently and almost inaudible.  
  
"It is  _not_  like that, Shuuhei"  
  
"I should go; it is getting late"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Good bye, Shiba-fukutaichou", his pattern of speech suddenly changing, indicating the change that would be inevitable.  
  
"Eh? What’s with the formal addressing all of a sudden? Stop it, wait--" Hisagi left Kaien’s place in a rush.

It was the last time they’d share dessert together.

 


End file.
